warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Averiwing's Legacy
wip, and i'm gonna make this fanfic have shorter chapters because of something called writer's block, if i writer super long chapters i won't know how to continue i don't have much time to contribute to the wiki today so here's just a rough outline of the plot and if i have time i'll do some coding for this page i guess |-|-= IS A LONER INFERIOR TO A WARRIOR? Averi frequently asks herself this question, yet she doesn't know how to answer. She only wanted to join a Clan, but she ends up going through many trials and doubts before she earns an honor beyond her dreams...and a legacy that she will be remembered for forever. CREDITS Starflight897 - Original idea and plot Mooneffects - Story author, book cover maker The Squad (Starflight897, Mooneffects, Crystalcat137, Frostwing2615) - Creating the labor of love called FeatherClan |-|plot= averiwing's legacy prologue * averi is a loner that wanders around the outskirts of clan territory * she has always been interested in joining the clans, but never really had enough courage to ask * she gets caught by a ShadowClan patrol and gets chased to FeatherClan territory where she is found by Stormstar (leader of FeatherClan) and a few warriors |-|prologue= "Mouse dung!" Averi hissed as she leaped away from a vicious swipe and landed lightly on her paws. A ShadowClan warrior lashed out his paw, trying to trip her up, but Averi swiftly bit down on his paw, causing him to shriek in agony. He flailed around helplessly in Averi's grasp till she flipped him over, smashing him to the ground. Averi let go of the winded warrior and turned around to land a heavy blow at the warrior sneaking up behind her. "This is easy!" Averi spat as she batted another warrior away. "Where are your supposed skills?" "Right here!" A warrior with midnight-black fur flew towards her, caterwauling. Averi was too slow to react, and with outstretched claws, the warrior sunk her claws deep into Averi's flesh. Hissing and spitting, Averi churned her paws against the soft belly of the warrior, but the warrior only sank her claws in deeper, making Averi grimace. Averi went limp under the warrior's grip, but the warrior didn't fall for the trick. Instead she flicked her tail, and more warriors poured out from the darkness like liquid shadows. They flexed their claws, their eyes glinting malevolently. "Give up?" The warrior who attacked her sneered, her green eyes like flint. Averi heaved a sigh. "Yes, I surrender." "No playing tricks this time, or I'll shred ''you," the black warrior snarled, and sheathed her claws, leaping off Averi. Averi staggered to get up, wincing from her deep puncture wounds. She padded slowly towards the ShadowClan border that bordered ThunderClan. "Hurry ''up!" The black warrior hissed, snapping her teeth at Averi's tail. Averi picked up speed and pelted off, the ShadowClan patrol chasing. "And make sure you never come back!" Averi ran despite her wounds through ThunderClan and SkyClan territory. Exhausted, she collapsed on the FeatherClan border, blood gushing out of her wounds, the sticky crimson liquid pooling around her battered boy. Her tabby pelt was matted with blood, and she looked like a red lump of fur, too weak to stand. ''How stupid of me to think that the Clans would welcome me, a loner! ''Averi thought bitterly when a paw prodded her in the side. "Who are you?" |-|chapter 1= Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Mooneffects)